Escenario de Amor
by SanPalma
Summary: El destino es bastante curioso, pero, además, es demasiado fuerte. La pregunta es: ¿qué tanto? Song-Fic de la canción "Ai no scenario" o "Escenario de amor" (en español), de CHICO con Honey Works, que es a la vez el opening 2 del - tan magnífico- anime "Magic Kaito".


**Declaimer: Esta canción y la historia es propiedad de Honey Works,**  
 **La letra que utilizaré ha sido adaptada por Emanuel Santiago.**  
 **Sin mas que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

 _Descubriré el engaño_  
 _que el mundo cree por bondad._  
 _Y la respuesta encontraré_  
 _justo entre tus manos._

 _Hay veces en las que el destino es caprichoso, y le gusta jugar con las parejas destinadas a estar juntas..._

En una gran mansión, se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos color azul cielo recargado en el tronco de un árbol del espaciado jardín. Ignorando la música y todas las voces que provenían del interior de la mansión.

De haber alguien más ahí, hubiese podido apreciar como el estoico rostro de aquel hombre mantenía en todo momento, desaparecía. Dando paso a un suspiro y a una expresión de irritación.

 _'De nuevo estoy aquí. ¿Cuántas veces han sido este mes? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? La verdad_ , _ahora no lo recuerdo.'_

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Con sigilo, como una sombra audaz, me acerco a tu ventana._

Sacando su reloj de bolsillo, observó la hora que este marcaba.

 _'Así que ya es hora...'_ \- pensó, escalando así aquel árbol y apoyándose en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para soportar su peso. Se detuvo frente una ventana que daba a alguna habitación de la mansión. Solo tenía que esperar un minuto más...

 _'¿Qué estoy haciendo'_ \- se recrimino mentalmente- _'Soy el jefe de policía, entonces...¿por qué hago esto todavía? Me estoy comportando como un adolescente. No. Lo peor de todo, es que ni un adolescente sería tan osado como para hacer lo que yo estoy haciendo...'_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar voces del interior de la habitación.

—Espera aquí— escuchó decían, para después oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Quiero saber cual es ese secreto que aflige a tu corazón._

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia la ventana, abriendola un segundo después. Para apreciar así como un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 25 años, con una melena y unos ojos color dorados, aparecía a través de esta.

—¿Otra vez aquí, jefe de policía, Alaude?— le preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que lograba romper todas las defensas de Alaude, impidiendo así que mostrará aquél rostro sin emociones que le mostraba a todo el mundo.

—Así es, _Signore_ Giotto.

Giotto se molesto por la forma en que Alaude se dirigió a él, descontento que se mostró en su rostro.

—Ya le he dicho oficial, que no se refiera a mí de esa forma. Dígame Giotto, por favor.  
—En ese caso, Giotto,— respondió Alaude acercándose al oído de su acompañante nocturno— dime Alaude— le susurró con una sonrisa que muchos desearían ver.

Giotto no fue capaz de evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro debido a la cercanía y la petición.

—P...¡Pero! ¡Usted es el jefe de policía! No puedo simplemente llamarlo sin su título...

Alaude dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Creo que usted no es quien para decir eso.— dijo Alaude— Después de todo, si se trata de respetar los títulos que tenemos, el suyo es más importante que el mío. ¿No lo cree, _Signore_ Duque? ¿O prefiere _Signore_ Aristócrata?— preguntó Alaude.

La expresión de Giotto cambió considerablemente, sorprendiendo a Alaude, puesto que aquella sonrisa tan característica se había perdido.

—Ninguno de los dos.— dijo Giotto con repulsión— No soy un Duque, porque mi padre aún no ha muerto, y, aunque lo hiciese, he rechazado aquel título. Tampoco soy un Aristócrata, mi marido lo es, no yo.

Alaude cada vez se sorprendía más de él. Primero por su belleza y después por su sonrisa; aunque no era del tipo de hombre social, todos se sorprendían siempre de verlo en los bailes organizados por el Aristócrata Daemon Spade, era a los únicos eventos que asistía, pero nadie sabía la razón...

 _Dos meses atrás._

En la oficina del jefe de policía se podía apreciar a un hombre joven sumergido en su trabajo, leyendo y firmando papeles a pesar de haber pasado la hora laboral hace tiempo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que pareció un hombre azotando la puerta.

—¡Alaude!—gritó el recién llegado de ojos carmesí que parecían resaltar más debido a su cabello ondulado y de un color oscuro como la noche

El nombrado levantó la vista de los papeles y lo miró por un segundo, para después continuar con su trabajo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Cavallone?- preguntó, ignorando el tono con que se había dirigido a él.  
—¡¿Qué necesito?! ¡No es lo que yo necesito!— le respondió, posicionando ambas manos en el escritorio de Alaude— ¡Es lo que tú necesitas! —Yo no necesito nada— contestó secamente siguiendo su tarea, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de su mentor. —¡Eso es lo que tu crees!— dijo Alessandro quitando la pluma de las manos de Alaude, haciendo que este le mirara con odio. —Devuelvemela— le ordenó. —No. ¡Ya tienes 27 años Alaude! ¡Sal y consigue a alguna novia o a algún Doncel! ¡Casate y ten hijos! ¡Si no, cuando te hayas dado cuenta estarás viejo y solo habrás tenido tu trabajo!  
—No necesito otra cosa.— dijo Alaude mientras se paraba de su asiento para recuperar su pluma— Y, para tu información, tu tienes 33 y aún no te casas. —Pero estoy saliendo con un lindo Doncel de cabellos y ojos carmesí llamado Cozart Shimon,- dijo rodeando el escritorio para que Alaude no lo alcanzará— y me casaré dentro de poco. Venía a traerte la invitación cuando me di cuenta de que tú, a tus 27 años, no has salido con nadie aún. —Mi vida personal y amorosa no es de tu incumbencia.— dijo arrebatándole la pluma— Ya conoces la salida.— dijo volviendo a sentarse y tomando el papel que no pudo firmar—Felicidades por tu compromiso.

Alessandro Cavallone, sin decir nada, se quedó mirando por unos momentos a su discípulo leer y firmar papeles.

—Veo que no me dejas opción...— dijo, llamando la atención de Alaude que alzó la mirada para no encontrar a nadie frente a él.

Lo único que Alaude pudo sentir, fue un golpe en su nuca que lo mandó a un mundo de oscuridad.  
_

 _'¿Dónde estoy'_ — fue lo primero que pensó Alaude al abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que distinguió fue que estaba en un carruaje sin movimiento y sin nadie más que él adentro.

 _'Maldito Cavallone.'_ \- pensó Alaude fastidiado- _'No debí de haber bajado mi guardia porque se tratará de él. No, exactamente porque se trataba de él, debí de haberla elevado...'_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Alessandro entró al carruaje.

—¡Alaude!— dijo feliz— Veo que ya estas despierto, me alegro. Justo venía a despertart...

Sin darle la oportunidad de acabar de hablar, Alaude le proporciono un golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Agg! Eso duele, ¿sabes?- se quejó mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.  
—Eso te pasa por traerme a un lugar sin mi consentimiento— lo recrimino Alaude saliendo del carruaje.

Este se sorprendió al ver frente a él una gran mansión y tomó del cuello a Alessandro.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó molesto.  
—Tranquilizate Alaude.— dijo Alessandro tratando de calmarlo— Estamos en la mansión Spade...  
—¿Spade?- dijo irritado— ¿Me trajiste a la mansión de ese Aristócrata arrogante?  
—Bueno...sí...¡pero es porque hoy Deamon Spade organizó un baile!— dijo Alessandro en su defensa.  
—Ese tipo siempre está organizando bailes.

En ese momento, Alessandro vio su oportunidad.

—¡Pero tú nunca asistes! Al ser el jefe de policía te invitan a todos los eventos que se organizan, ya sea del pueblo o de alguna familia rica e importante. ¡Pero tu no vas a ninguno!  
—Son una pérdida de tiempo— le respondió, soltando a Alessandro con la intención de volver al carruaje e irse de ahí. Pero cuando estaba por subir, su mano fue detenida por la de este.  
—¡No puedes irte, Alaude!  
—Dame un razón para no hacerlo.  
—¡Aquí podrías encontrar a tu futura pareja!

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Alaude volvió a su tarea de subir al carruaje...

—Esp...¡espera Alaude! Si no vas a ningún evento tu...¡mancharas el nombre del Departamento de Policía!

Alaude detuvo sus acciones y miró a Alessandro interesado.

—Habla- le ordenó.  
—Bueno...si el jefe de la policía rechaza todas las invitaciones que se le envían, las personas...¡empezarán a tener una mala imagen del Departamento! Solo tienes que venir a este evento hoy y dejar pasar el tiempo para ir a otro. De esa forma, podrás mantener la imagen de la policía intacta. De paso puede que conozcas a alguien interesante y...  
—Solo me quedo por mi trabajo— dijo Alaude interrumpiendo a Alessandro y caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión.

 _'Bueno...esto es un avance...'_ \- pensó Alessandro siguiendo a Alaude.

Lo que Alaude no sabía en el momento en que decidió quedarse a aquel baile, era que ahí encontraría a un Doncel que lo haría asistir a cada baile organizado por Daemon Spade.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Encerrada estas,_  
 _sin nadie con quien hablar,_  
 _nadie puede tocarte._  
 _Muéstrame el secreto mundo_  
 _en tu interior,_  
 _no temas y confía en mí._

Alaude estaba por responder a las palabras de Giotto, cuando escucharon una voz fuera de la habitación.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Giotto se puso nervioso y respondió con voz temblorosa.

—N...no. Solo hablo conmigo mismo.

Giotto miro a Alaude a los ojos, y, con esa mirada, éste supo que tenía que irse...

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _En tus ojos no veo más_  
 _que lágrimas._  
 _Ahogada en el dolor vives tu, duele verte así._

Giotto cerró la ventana y, un segundo después, Daemon Spade entró por la puerta de la habitación.

Miro a todos lados y después fijó su mirada en la ventana.

Su mano fue a parar a la mejilla de Giotto con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Te dije que no hablarás con él, ¿no?!—gritó Daemon enojado.

Giotto no dijo nada, solo se quedo en el suelo, sin moverse...

Daemon volvió fijar su vista en la ventana. Alaude juraría que lo veía a él, aunque no podía estar seguro.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Atrapada en el engaño_  
 _mientras el mundo gira._  
 _Esta obscura ilusión yo voy a deshacer._

Lo único que sí sabía era que odiaba a ese sujeto; primero, por su actitud; segundo, por atreverse a lastimar a la persona que ama. Puede que Giotto fuese su esposo, ¡pero eso no le daba el derecho de golpearlo!. Lo habría encarcelado desde el momento en que lo descubrió la primera noche en que -sin querer- se reunió con Giotto, en aquel mismo lugar durante el primer baile al que asistió, pero Alessandro le dijo que Daemon tenía mucho dinero e influencias para salir de ahí. Y que, muy a su pesar, Vindice tampoco podía intervenir para ayudarlos porque no eran nada de Giotto, y éste era el esposo de Daemon.

Pero era suficiente. No permitiría que Daemon le volviera a poner una mano encima a su amado.  
_

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Aún si el mundo cegado esta_  
 _por tantas mentiras y maldad._  
 _Mi mano yo te extenderé,_  
 _ten confianza._

En esa noche de luna llena, Alaude entró con sigilo a la mansión Spade, y se dirigió al árbol de siempre.

Lo escaló de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, y se aseguró que no había nadie cerca para tocar tres veces en la ventana. Un "¿quién es?" le aseguro que la persona que buscaba se encontraba ahí.

—Soy Alaude— dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la persona al otro lado de la ventana pudiera escucharlo.

Un silencio se sumó a aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— por fin le respondió— Si él te descubre...

Alaude no permitió que Giotto siguiera hablando cuando brinco hacia el borde de la ventana, abriendola de un golpe en el proceso. Y, sujetándose del marco de esta, con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Confía en mí.—le dijo con una sonrisa que logró ruborizar a Giotto— Cuando él lo descubra, ambos estaremos lejos de aquí.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Ya nunca huirás de nadie,_  
 _no temas porque aquí estaré._  
 _Tus ojos hoy, debes abrir_  
 _mira hacia el mañana._

Alaude bajo del borde de la ventana y caminó hasta llegar a la cama donde Giotto se encontraba. Ahí, le extendió la mano.

—Él...nos encontrará...tarde o temprano...e intentara separarnos...— dijo Giotto temblando, pero sujetando la mano que Alaude le brindaba.

Alaude aprovechó la cercanía y puso ambas manos en la mejillas de Giotto, y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo lo que quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, yo te protegeré por siempre. Te lo prometo.

Esas palabras le bastaron a Giotto para despejar toda duda. Él quería estar con Alaude, porque se había enamorado de aquel hombre de cabello cenizo y ojos color del cielo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Y quería estar a su lado por siempre...  
_

—¡¿A dónde iremos?!—preguntó un Giotto eufórico de felicidad mientras corría por las solitarias calles junto a su amado. Siendo laslámparas que los iluminaban las únicas testigas de aquel escape de dos almas gemelas.

Alaude, sin dejar de correr y sujetando la mano de Giotto, le miró con una sonrisa antes de responderle.

—A la salida de la ciudad nos espera un carruaje que nos llevará a una de las tierras de mi mentor, Alessandro Cavallone, que están lejos de aquí.

Giotto abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del mentor de Alaude.

—¿Alessandro Cavallone?— preguntó impresionado— ¡¿El Duque Cavallone?! ¿El fue tu mentor?  
—Si. Es una historia que te contaré después. Después de todo, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

Giotto asintió sonrojado.

—Pero...¿no estaremos abusando de que haya sido tu mentor para usar sus tierras?— le preguntó preocupado.

Alaude soltó una pequeña risa.

—No creo que él lo considere así.— le respondió— A sido él quien me lo ha ofrecido; sus palabras fueron: "vete y se feliz. Cuando haya arreglado todo aquí, iré a visitarlos. Llevaré a mi prometido conmigo; estoy seguro que él y el tuyo se llevarán muy bien. Aunque, si Dios quiere, para ese entonces ya podremos llamarlos nuestros queridos esposos".

Giotto no podía creer que Alessandro Cavallone hubiera dicho aquello. Se imaginaba que, al ser un Duque, sería igual que su padre: un hombre serio que se preocupaba más por mantener las apariencias que en su familia.

Ya quería conocerlo...

Quería conocer muchas cosas a lado de Alaude...

 _' Quiero estar siempre a tu lado...'_ -fue el deseo que le pidió Giotto al cielo.  
_

A la mañana siguiente Daemon Spade fue a la habitación donde tenía a Giotto.

Desde el inicio, lo único que quería de Giotto era el título que este tenía o tendría pronto.

Esa fue la única razón por la que le pidió matrimonio. Pero, al enterarse de que había rechazado el título de Duque que le daría su padre al morir, no dudo en mostrarle lo que realmente sentía: nada.

Sin embargo, no lo dejaría irse. Tenía que mantener las apariencias después de todo.  
Por ello, cuando Alaude apareció en la vida de Giotto, Daemon no dudo en utilizar el miedo y la fuerza para que Giotto no lo dejara.

Y es por esa misma razón que al ver la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta al llegar a la habitación donde debería de estar Giotto durmiendo, se llenó de un odio puro.

Mando a la policía a registrar la casa de Alaude; pero, al llegar, esta se encontraba vacía y no había rastro de Alaude por ninguna parte.

Los busco por días enteros, pero no logro encontrarlos.

Fue ahí cuando se hizo una promesa. Una promesa que quedaría guardada en aquello que él siempre mantenía consigo: un collar con una perla carmesí en forma de lágrima, que fue alumbrada por la luna aquella noche, dándole un brillo peculiar al momento de hacerse aquél juramento.

—Algún día...definitivamente voy a hacer que pagues por esto.

Esa fue la promesa que Daemon Spade le hizo al causante de todo, a aquel hombre de cabellos cenizos y ojos color azul cielo: Alaude.

 _Y es por lo mismo que el destino es caprichoso, que le gusta repetir las cosas de la manera en que uno no menos se espera..._

 _Una promesa de amor, un deseo que al cielo se pidió y un juramento de venganza que en el tiempo se grabó._

 _¿Qué otra cosa necesita el destino para empezar a moverse?_

🎼🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Esto es muy extraño,_  
 _pareciera que se repite el destino._

—¿Sabes? A veces pienso que el destino nos a juntado- le susurró el muchacho de cabello azulado, con un peinado peculiar, a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

Esto le pareció divertido, pero lindo a la vez, a el castaño que estaba a su lado, prueba de ello fue su sonrojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?— le respondió con una brillante sonrisa— A veces dices cosas raras, Mukuro.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Un presentimiento me alerta_  
 _que hay un secreto oscuro aquí._

Mukuro solo lo vio reír.

 _'Si tan sólo recordarás lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo atrás, todo sería más sencillo...'_ -pensó Mukuro con un deje de decepción y nostalgia

—Oya~, pero no son extrañas Tsunayoshi. El destino de las personas es algo interesante. Y algo me dice que nuestros destinos están ligados...- dijo Mukuro acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Tsuna, que solo veía como Mukuro se acercaba sin moverse y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Una sombra engañosa_  
 _va frente a ti,_  
 _pero no te das cuenta._

—Ustedes,— escucharon Mukuro y Tsuna que les llamaban, interrumpiendo el beso que se avecinaba- no está permitido estar allí.

Ambos voltearon en dirección a donde la voz se había escuchado, encontrándose con el prefecto de la escuela: Hibari Kyoya.

—Salgan o los morderé hasta la muerte— dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Todo está ligado a recuerdos_  
 _con espinas de fatalidad._

Hibari y Mukuro se miraron por un momento, la diferencia era que Hibari le miraba con odio y Mukuro en señal de desafío. Ambos con un solo pensamiento: Tú otra vez.

—Oh, lo siento...— dijo Mukuro incorporándose- En seguida nos vamos.

En eso, Mukuro tomo a Tsuna de la muñeca y empezó a caminar. Tsuna solo lo dejo guiarlo.

Mientras tanto, Hibari solo apretó con fuerza sus tonfas.  
_

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _El ardiente anhelo_  
 _por cuidar de ti._  
 _Me impulsa a desafiar_  
 _y romper esta maldición._

Todo estaba normal en el edificio escolar, era una tarde como cualquier otra. Inclusive el prefecto estaba amenazando a otro alumno...o al menos sería normal si el alumno en sí hubiese roto alguna regla escolar, pero este no había hecho nada...

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Prometí siempre salvarte_  
 _en mis vidas pasadas._  
 _Esta vez de nuevo_  
 _tienes que creer en mí._

Tsuna iba pasando por ahí, cuando lo vio...  
Vio como Hibari y Mukuro discutían, pero entonces Hibari le atacó con una de sus tonfas, dándole un golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo caer.

Tsuna fue corriendo rápidamente a donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡¿Qué tipo de delincuente utiliza la violencia como esta?!— le gritó Tsuna a Hibari- Creía que usted era una persona increíble Hibari-san, porque castigaba a aquellos que se portaban mal y cometían algún delito. Pero ahora veo que no es más que otro delincuente como ellos.

Tsuna, por un breve momento, logró ver un destello color carmesí...aunque no supo de donde provenía.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Aún si todo el mundo_  
 _en tu contra se llega a volver._  
 _Confía en mí_  
 _y en un mañana brillante._

Tsuna se puso de cuclillas para estar al nivel de Mukuro.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado.

Mukuro lo vio con una sonrisa y se incorporó.

—S...si. Siempre eres tan audaz...

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Ya nunca huirás de nadie,_  
 _no temas yo te protegeré._  
 _Este escenario destruiré,_  
 _sola no te encuentras._

Hibari, al ver la escena, se fue de ahí molesto en dirección al Comité de Disciplina. Cuando estuvo dentro de él, golpeó con tal fuerza la pared que su puño había dejado marca en ella. Lo único que su mirada reflejaba era determinación.

Tsuna iba a ir por Mukuro al salón de éste para irse juntos. Se le había hecho una costumbre desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando llego al salón quiso asegurarse de que Mukuro estaba ahí antes de entrar, por lo que se asomo por la ventana de la puerta.

Efectivamente, Mukuro se encontraba ahí, junto con sus tres amigos: Ken, Chikusa y MM.

Lo que le llamó la atención al castaño fueron tres cosas: la primera era que todos parecían estar escuchando atentamente a Mukuro con diversión en sus rostros; la segunda era que Mukuro se veía muy divertido contándoles algo; y la última era que éste último tenía un collar con una joya color carmesí en forma de lágrima que nunca le había visto antes...

Alcanzó a abrir un poco la puerta para poder entrar cuando escucho la razón del porqué todos se veían tan divertidos, y esa razón le rompió el corazón.

—Si. Le dije "te amo" y él respondió "yo también" con un rostro ilusionado. ¿Pueden creérselo?— dijo Mukuro empezando a reír.

Tsuna se quedo escuchando un rato más, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo y salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido...

—¡Tu lo engañaste!— le acusó Hibari—¡Mantente alejado de él!

La expresión sonriente de Mukuro cambio a una completamente cínica al responderle.

—Es su culpa por dejarse engañar, ¿no?

Hibari le miró con odio...y le atacó con sus tonfas...

Tsuna iba corriendo por los pasillos, intentando en vano el detener sus lágrimas...  
Sin percatarse de la persona que estaba delante de él.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Aunque tengamos que enfrentar_  
 _este mundo de maldad._  
 _Mi mano yo te extenderé,_  
 _ten confianza._  
🎼 🎵🎵 🎼

Debido a la rapidez a la que iba y las lágrimas nublando su vista, Tsuna tropezó con una loseta que estaba fuera de su lugar.

Tsuna esperaba el impacto del pavimento, pero fue sujetado por un brazo cuando aún caía.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que fue Hibari quien había impedido su descenso.

Para sorpresa de Hibari, nada más verle, las lágrimas de Tsuna aumentaron.

—Sabías la verdad todo el tiempo ¿no?— le dijo Tsuna entre lágrimas— Que él solo estaba jugando conmigo. Perdón por decir cosas tan horribles...

Hibari miro a Tsuna por un momento, para después suavizar su expresión y sonreirle.

—Te prometí que siempre te protegería, ¿verdad?— le dijo Hibari mientras le extendía su mano a Tsuna.

Y, por un breve momento, Tsuna dejo de ver al joven de cabello azabache y ojos color plata para ver a hombre de cabello color rubio cenizo y ojos color cielo realizando la misma acción.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Nunca voy a soltarte_  
 _esta es mi decisión final._  
 _El futuro conectado está_  
 _justo entre tus manos._

Y, aunqueTsuna no sabía la razón, esa imagen y esas palabras provocaron que su cuerpo se sintiera cálido. Mostrándole así a Hibari la sonrisa más brillante que hubiera visto en esa vida.

—¿Que estas diciendo?— le respondió por fin Tsuna con sus lágrimas dejando de fluir.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Aunque esta escena_  
 _se repitiera por mil vidas más..._

En cuanto Tsuna sujeto la mano de Hibari, éste sólo tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _'Te extrañe...'_

Hibari sujeto con fuerza la mano de Tsuna y empezó a caminar por donde esté había llegado.

—Vamos a ir— le dijo.

Tsuna lo miro confundido.

—¿Eh?

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando se vio caminando de la mano de Hibari.

🎼 🎵🎵 🎼  
 _Nunca huiré de nadie no temas,_  
 _jamás te dejaré._  
 _Voy a protegerte._

Ambos llegaron al salón donde Mukuro se encontraba, pero esta vez solo.

—Yo lo conseguí— dijo Hibari en cuanto su mirada y la de Mukuro se encontraron.

Tsuna lo miro más confundido aún.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Mukuro los miraba a ambos con una expresión cínica.

—Ya veo...he estado cansado de esperar— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Mukuro mientras sujetaba aquel collar color carmesí de brillo tan característico.

Y, como si fuera una revelación, Tsuna entendió todo...

 _Porque el destino es caprichoso, y, por eso mismo, a pesar de poner obstáculos en el camino, al final, quienes deben de estar juntos,_ _ **lo estarán**_ _._

 _Porque cada quien tiene su propio escenario de amor..._

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 **¡Espero haya sido de su agrado este Song-Fic!**

 **¡Comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!**


End file.
